To Be Jolly
by RedCivilian
Summary: Starting from the festive season, a short collection of moments from Gail and Holly's future, with their child.


Chapter One

After nearly concussing herself on the fire hydrant outside and stumbling up the snow-laden front stairs of their two-storey house, Holly finally made her way inside. The lights from the small spruce tree were still on in the living room. Their flickering reflections in the bay window greeted Holly as she dumped her bag and keys in the hallway and padded across the floorboards.

Sunken into the leather cushions of their couch, Gail lay fast asleep with her legs strewn over the back of the couch. Holly paused, leaning in the doorway as she took in the scene. Gail's face was softer in the glowing light, her blonde tresses thrown into a bun, a few strands escaping to flow onto her pale face. Even though these past few weeks had run both women into the ground, she still managed to look the picture of irresistible. But then, Holly supposed, she was particularly biased in her opinion of Gail. Her wife would always get her vote in the end.

While the nights got longer and colder as the approaching winter blanketed snow over Toronto, the world was getting ready for Christmas. The couple had strung lights all over the house. Gail's upbringing meant that Holly had worked harder than ever to include her wife on the little Christmas traditions she had missed out on as a child. They'd had almost three years to practice these traditions together in the comfort of their relationship. Holly thoroughly enjoyed teaching Gail how to bake Christmas cookies, or how to decorate the tree, or how to string the garland and lights between the windows. Two years ago she had introduced Gail to eggnog, Holly's family having made it since she was a child. The blonde ended up dumping the entire bottle of brandy into the milky drink and the pair had never had such a bad hangover in their lives. The entire next day she had promised herself to never let Gail handle Christmas drinks again. This year however was perhaps the most important of them all.

The pathologist felt her smile grow as her eyes found her. On top of Gail's chest lay a tiny bundle clad in yellow. Hand mittens and beanie rested snugly between Gail's breasts as with every intake of breath the baby would move slightly, up and down, up and down. The blonde's hands rested protectively across the baby's back, keeping her safe.

After a hard, grueling day back at the lab this is was certainly a welcome sight to come home to. Holly shook her head and grinned, in the quiet of the night she realized that these moments were what people lived for. She'd never been more grateful in her life.

Shredding her jacket into the armchair beside the tree, she slipped her iphone from her pocket, ready to utilize this moment to its full potential. She snapped not one, but several photos, chucking at their adorableness. She then sent them to the rest of the crew, knowing full well she'd suffer the backlash of Dov and Chris teasing Gail later on. Setting her iphone down, she softly took Gail's arms and shook.

'Gail, honey. Its time to get up. Come to bed.'

Gail's eyes blinked opened, confused and drowsy with sleep.

'Holly?'

Her hands tightened on the baby.

'Yeah honey, come on. Let's get to bed.'

Gail's eyes, those piercing blue orbs that had seen so much were tired. But not unhappily so. There was a spark in there those closest to her could have noted was absent perhaps four years back. Back before she had met Holly, before Charlie was born.

'She finally fell asleep on me. Took a good three hours.'

Gently Gail lifted the baby off into Holly's arms and the three of them made their way into the bedroom.

It had become a ritual between the three of them, mother, mama and daughter. Holly would change the diaper on the table against the wall, being gentle as not to rouse the sleeping newborn. Gail would go to brush her teeth, wash her face, before puttering over to carry the child to bed while Holly did the same.

It was perhaps Holly's favorite part of the day, stepping out of that bathroom, gazing up to see a peaceful Gail waiting, the baby curled into her side. Waiting for Holly to fill that void on the left side of their bed. And she did.

Once they were settled in the bed, Gail would bend over and press her lips softly, ever so gently to Charlie's pink forehead, pale skin against almond a beautiful sight to Holly. Her heart would melt as Gail recited those four words she had uttered almost every day since the couple had discovered her conception.

'I love you, peanut.'

Charlie sighed in her sleep, little fists resting in their cotton mittens. She had a habit of scratching herself otherwise. Holly thought that odd, that a child so young could hurt themselves unknowingly or unintentionally even if said child didn't have control over their hand movements yet. She would have to keep an eye on it.

'Stop worrying lunchbox.'

Gail was staring at her, a knowing smirk gracing those luscious lips.

'Cant help it,' shrugged Holly, unconsciously rubbing a hand over Charlie's stomach.

'She'll have your eyes y'know,' said Gail.

'No', Holly smiled.

'No?'

'She's already got yours.'

Gail rolled her eyes slightly, 'Yeah now she does. All babies do when they're-'

'She'll keep them,' reassured Holly, 'I know she will.'

And she hoped Charlie would. She wanted a piece of Gail to be in there somewhere, even though she knew it was technically impossible. The family lay there for what felt like moments, in their quiet little bubble of warmth.

Gail inhaled, 'Holly. What if…What if I'm not-'

And Holly could see them, the gears churning and clicking together in Gail's mind. Her thoughts would sometimes eat at her, from the inside out. Devouring the peace they had managed to build. But whatever fear or insecurity Gail dug out of the ground, Holly was there, with a shovel and another hole to bury it in. It was just how it worked. And Gail loved her for it.

'You're an excellent mother Peck,' said Holly, in what she hoped was as stern a voice as she could muster, 'I mean look at you already.'

She motioned to the position they were in; Gail's arm protectively slung around the sleeping Charlie.

'Yeah I know.'

Holly could tell this wasn't the end of it, not by a long shot, but for now she would let mother nature help hopefully bring some more confidence to Gail. She would still be waiting there with her shovel if need be. She knew though, as she watched the blonde gaze at the bundle between them, that Gail adored Charlie, and the peace she brought with her, the new chance she was given.

'She'll have me wrapped around her little finger, that's for damn sure,' grumbled Gail, who didn't know whether to be impressed by this or to dread the coming years of inevitable pouting and losing she would to.

'She's already got you wrapped around her finger', mumbled Holly, as she snuggled in for the night.

At 3am, when Charlie began to struggle, it was Gail who voluntarily leapt with beady eyes to the kitchen to warm a bottle. And Holly smiled, knowing she was absolutely right.

* * *

**A/N: First fanfic. Someone said they wanted to see a Gail/Holly (Hail?) fanfic with a baby. So here's to them being a couple. **

**I haven't actually watched the show. I actually stumbled across a collaboration of Holly/Gail scenes on YouTube and fell in love with the pairing. So to any out there who thought that the characters in my story didn't match up to the ones they saw on screen, my apologies. I tried to keep it as close as I possibly could. I think its time I watched Rookie Blue after Christmas. I'll be adding on chapters to this little fic when the inspiration strikes me and it will mostly center Hail/Charlie family. **

**Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome! **


End file.
